


Nostalgic Sunflower

by Yamiga



Series: Sunflower [1]
Category: Re: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Slight Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise's waiter smells and seems awfully familiar, yet he can't put his finger on who this strange blond might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> And I have a tumblr! Please follow me at yamiga123.tumblr.com!
> 
> On to this story. It's highly unlikely (at least in my opinion), that Kaneki is Haise. But I want them to be the same person for this story.

As Haise gazed absently ahead, a streak of blond caught his attention. From the corner of his eye he saw a young blond man running around the restaurant with a clipboard in his hands. Around his neck he wore bright orange head phones. He also had a certain energy to him, as he walked and greeted the other customers. He was cheerful and kind.

 

By this time, Haise realized that his whole head was turned, gazing at the waiter. From a distance, his blond hair made him look like one of those tall sunflowers that liked to move and dance in the wind. He was probably just as bright as a sunflower as well.

 

In the midst of Haise's gaze, he noticed that the blond had captured his eyes. He had actually stopped where he was and started to stare back. Embarrassed and quite shocked, Haise looked away towards his hands, waiting for another waiter to come and take his order. Hopefully, his sunflower hadn't taken to much...

 

“Hello Sir, may I take your order?”

 

It wasn't his voice Haise noticed first, nor his appearance, but his smell. As he nervously looked up and caught the blond's large brown eyes, the familiar smell hit his nostrils. He smelled coffee, junk food, paper...As he gazed at him he felt sadness, heart break, depression... _Hide._

 

_Why did I think of that name?_

 

“Sir?” The blond waiter repeated. “Can I take your order?”

 

“Um...” Still awestruck by this strange familiarity, Haise couldn't muster any words.

 

“Oh yeah! My bad! I forgot to introduce myself! The name is Hide.” He held out a hand. “Hideyoshi Nagachika...” Haise promptly shook it feeling even more shocked.

 

Even his skin was familiar. His soft, caring touch.

 

“Haise....Haise Sasaki.” He replied.

 

“Cool name.” Hide took out his clip board. “Anyway Haise-san, can I take your order?”

 

“Oh um, just a black coffee.”

 

Hide rose an eyebrow. “That's it?”

 

“Yeah.” _Do I know you?_

 

Hide smiled. “Alright.” He took a step back and turned to go into the kitchen. When he entered he began to brew the coffee. Once or twice, he had absently cast a glare back at Haise just to see if the other man was looking at him.

That order...black coffee opened some wounds.

_Kaneki started to like black coffee after...._ He stopped and sighed.  _He also looks like....he looks familiar._ Hide closed his eyes and shook his head.  _Stop, it's not him....it's not__

 

Hide hadn't realized that the cup was overflowing and nearly screamed when a good amount of boiling hot coffee scourged his hand. However, he bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. Grabbing a towel, he wiped up the majority of his mess and took the cup.

 

Taking a deep breath and forcing another smile, he left the kitchen and made way back to Haise's table where the man offered him a smile.

 

“I spilled some.” Hide spoke, handing the mug to Haise.

 

Haise, who was still knee deep attempting to figure out who this blond was, smiled. “It's fine.” He took the mug. “Did you get hurt or anything?”

 

The waiter shook his head. “Not that much. I just burned my hand.”

 

“Can I see?” Haise didn't know why he asked that question, it just seemed to be the most fitting thing to do. Hide, who had sat down, looked very unsure of himself. “Um...yeah.” He replied, sticking his hand across the table. Haise no doubt took it, and saw the burn.

 

Being a ghoul investigator, he always had a first aid kit with him in his coat, so without really thinking, he pulled it out and began to treat Hide's burn.

 

“It's okay, you don't have to...” Hide silenced himself as Haise worked on the injury. He put a thick, cooling oil on it and then a light bandage.

 

“That should take the pain away. When you get home though, take off the bandage. Burns need to breathe.” Haise gazed into Hide's eyes and felt an unimaginable amount of pain, sadness and strangely longing.

 

“I should go.” Hide said. “Thanks.”

 

_No, don't go._

 

“See you in a bit.”

 

_Say something to me. Stop me please._

 

Hide left and Haise watched him leave. With a heavy heart, he sipped some of his coffee. All of a sudden, he wasn't that thirsty anymore. The coffee wasn't appeasing...it was just hot, dark colored water. With Hide gone, there wasn't really a point, at least Haise felt that way. It was like a dying sunflower.

 

Minutes later, Hide came back with the bill. He saw that Haise had finished his coffee. “Is that all sir?”

 

_Order something else. Stay longer please._

 

“Yep!” Haise smiled. “Thanks Hide.” _Tell me who you are. Talk...make me order something else._

“Here you go.” Hide placed the bill on the table. “See you around I guess?”

 

_Tell me to stop._

 

“Yeah.”

 

_I want to know you more._

 

Hide smiled and left Haise alone. The half ghoul took some cash from his pocket and placed it on the bill. There was far more than Hide needed for a tip. He stood, feeling heavier than normal.

 

_I need to know who he is. His smell...touch...his hair...Hide._

 

Haise removed a pen from his pocket and took a napkin. After he clearly wrote down his number, name and email address he wrote:

 

“ _Please call me Hide._

_Sorry if this sounds strange...I'm just confused.  
I know you. I just don't know you. _

 

_-H.S”_

 

When he saw the waiter leaving the kitchen, he offered a kind smile. From the distance, Hide caught his eyes. He looked so empty, hurt almost. His eyes held longing and regret....

 

_Forgive me for what I've done. Just don't forget me, like I've forgotten you._ Haise's eyes spoke back as he turned around to leave his sunflower.

 


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's slight perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally, I had made this chapter a separate oneshot but now, I've just decided to combine them. Just thought I should let you know. So If you've already read 'Sunshine', then this is practically the same thing.

Next to countless bottles of depression pills, empty bottles and heroin injections sat a tarnished, damp napkin. The letters written out on it beforehand were smeared to the point of illegibility never the less, he still held the phone in his shaking hand.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his fingers vibrated over the numbers and he tried his best to read what he'd already ruined.

 

_It's a nine Hide...just press the button...._

He took a deep breath, and gathered himself. The pills should be working... Hide wiped some tears from his face before they hit the napkin and smeared everything else. Just breathe....

 

He quickly dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear.

 

“P...please answer.” He said out loud. “Please answer_”

 

“Hide.” Haise's voice calmly coed on the other end. “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah!” Hide smiled and immediately pushed away the pain he felt moments before. “It's me, um...I just wanna...”

 

“Talk, yeah I know.” Haise spoke. “Maybe I can come to your place_”

 

“No! That would be bad. Um_”

 

“Come to my place. Can I pick you up tomorrow? After your shift?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay Hide. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” The blond hung up first, and let out a sob. He dropped the phone to his side and took a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay. He thought. He hugged his knees to his chest as he leaned against the wall and looked around.

 

Dirty furniture, papers every where, pill bottles...injections, rubber bands.  _It's not going to be okay_. A voice in his head spoke.

 

_No matter what you say, Haise is not him. He is not Kaneki...your life is in turmoil without Kaneki. You'll probably die soon._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Haise arrived about thirty minutes before Hide's shift ended. The blond had spotted him sitting at a table. Strangely that day, he wore a white coat over his suit, like an investigator.

 

Hide, before Haise noticed him, quickly ran to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. After making sure it was the brink of perfection, the blond rushed to the table where he softly nudged Haise's shoulder.

 

“Oh! I didn't see you Hide...thanks....I didn't order_”

 

“It's fine, you don't have to pay. It's complementary.” Hide sat down across from Haise. Absently, he gazed at him, watching his every move. He was so calm and focused and his features were so soft. He just seemed warm and welcoming.

 

“I'm assuming your burn got better?” Haise's calm voice broke the silence, causing Hide to jump back into reality.

 

“Oh yeah, um...it's better now.” He itched his head.

 

“Thanks by the way Hide, for calling me.”

 

“Thanks for giving me your number.”

 

The two remained silent for a while. Haise, not sure what to say, took a rather long sip of his coffee. Hide only looked down at his hands. The half ghoul glanced at the waiter and noticed that he wore a long sleeved shirt like he did the day before. The sleeves were slightly rolled up at the wrist but other than that, his arms weren't visible.

 

“Is your shift almost over?”

 

“Yeah, give me about ten more minutes.” Hide stood, feeling more awkward with every second, but stopped suddenly. “Are you a ghoul investigator?”

 

“Did my coat give me away?”

 

 _I'd know that coat anywhere._  “Yeah! Only investigators walk around like that.” The blond smiled. “See you in ten.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Ten minutes had passed quickly and Hide met Haise outside.

 

As the two walked down the block, they talked for a while until they made it to a cab. Both men sat in the back. They didn't really converse save for the analyzing that took place in silent. Hide, looking outside of the window, gazed at Haise reflection.

_He looks so much like him...it's been so long..._

 

The cab eventually stopped and Haise paid the driver. Hide crawled out of the back seat after Haise—the investigator politely held the door open for him.

 

“Thanks.” He muttered standing to his feet. “So this is your place?”

 

“It isn't anything fancy.” Haise assured.

 

 _It's better than what I have_. Hide thought as he was led down the walkway.  _Anything is better than what I have..._

 

"And here we are," Haise took his key from his pocket and opened the door. "home, sweet, home." He allowed the blond to walk in first.

 

"Do you live alone?" Hide asked, removing his shoes.

 

"No...my roommates aren't home." Haise really didn't know what else to say. "Why don't you sit on the couch. Would you like something to drink?"

 

"No, I'm fine. I just want to talk." Hide's voice took a serious turn. "Haise."

 

The half ghoul nodded and quickly followed Hide to the couch. After taking a deep breath and falling victim to the silence, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

 

"I just...sorry....this is weird, but I feel like I know you Hide." The investigator spoke. "Something about you...I....your smell, your touch..."

 

Hide took a deep breath. "My smell?" He laughed. "What are you? A ghoul?"

 

Things grew very silent and very cold.

 

The calm, welcoming demeanor from Haise quickly vanished and soon enough Hide felt threatened by the man sitting next to him on the couch. “Just kidding.” He quickly muttered, yet he wasn’t exactly sure of himself. “I_”

Haise held up a hand. “It’s fine, it’s nothing.”  _What’s wrong with me?_ He paused again, this time for much longer. His head throbbed for mere seconds before his heart began to beat out of control. Frozen and unable to move, he glared at his hands which were folded in his lap.

 _You won’t need it, the mask. Let’s just go home bro_ …The voice sounded so distant yet so close. _It’s okay man, I already knew._

_Hide…_

_Hide….It’s his voice….Hide…_

Out of the corner of his eye he stared. Hide sat on the couch looking rather out of place. At that moment, he felt like his presence was quite useless. Gazing at Haise in such an awkward state, Hide didn’t feel like he was accomplishing anything.

“Haise_”

“Hide…” The investigator held up a hand. “Just wait a second.”

 _‘Wait a second?’ I’ve been waiting almost four years…I’m done waiting, I give up._ The blond stood. “It’s fine.” All the hope he felt shattered like glass. He didn’t know why he felt so empty, so lost. He wanted to find some clarification, but like everything else in his life so far, it didn’t work out. He was done.

 _How pitiful…I’m so pitiful. I’m clinging on to someone who isn’t even here._ “Haise, it’s just not working out. Sorry for wasting your time!” As he turned away, his eyes began to water. “I think it was cool meeting you_”

“Hide wait!” Haise stood and reached for the blond’s arm. Instantly Hide cried out in pain and tried to thrash out of the grasp. The half ghoul’s eyes widened in horror.

“Are you hurt?”

“No it’s just…stop!”

It was too late. By the time Hide had finished, Haise was already rolling up his sleeve. The investigator’s eyes narrowed when he saw the dark, red circles riddling Hide’s pale arm. “Let me see the other one.”

“Haise, no_”

“I said let me see it.”

He didn’t protest. Hide rolled up his other sleeve and revealed his arm. It was identical to the other one.

_Heroin._

“Hide, why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”  _It helps me see him. With every shot I take, I get another minute with him. You wouldn’t understand_.  “I’m going, bye Haise.” The blond turned around.

“Hide.” Haise played it safe and took hold of Hide’s hand. “You can talk to me.” I know you Hide, just tell me who you are! Please help me believe….

“I don’t even know you.” Yes I do…but will you ever know me? Hide’s eyes were starting to water, but he was able to hide his tears.

Haise slowly turned Hide around so that the two were facing each other. He gazed down at the blonds broken, and sunken features. He imagine that his eyes were once full of life, and excitement. Now, they were dull, watery and dark. His hair was faded and his skin was pale. He was just a shell of what Haise assumed was the old Hide.

Silence ensued as an overwhelming, yet calm sensation took over Haise. Gazing into Hide’s brown orbs made him feel at peace. He faintly smelled coffee, burgers and heard the sound of music blaring outside of headphones. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and placed his lips upon Hide’s.

It was a quick, chaste kiss. Neither one of the men expected it but it didn’t seem entirely strange. “Haise…” Hide looked away. “I should go home.” His cheeks burned and he was suddenly embarrassed. He really didn’t belong.

In silence, Haise pulled Hide towards the couch where the two sat. “We don’t have to talk.” He reached for the remote and turned on the television. “We can just watch a movie or something like that.” Being around you is enough. “And we aren’t done with the conversation from before.”

“Okay.” Hide replied. “That’s fine.” Thank you for caring about me Kaneki. He thought. I know it’s you….

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sometime towards the middle of the night the two had both fallen asleep.

Hide had rested his head on the couch pillow, Haise had taken to absently resting his head on Hide’s shoulder. In their slumber, the investigator wrapped his arms around the waiter’s slim waist.

It was almost automatic. He just didn’t want to lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be up soon! And if you have a chance, please check out the picture I illustrated for this fic:  
> http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/103331565584/haisehide-please-sail-this-ship-dont-leave-me-alone  
> \- Also if you have time please follow me! My url is yamiga123.tumblr.com! I do follow back!  
> Hope you enjoy, chapter two will be up soon! I do not own what Ishida Sui does.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for some odd reason, this didn't show up updated despite the fact I deleted and posted the chapter about six times....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on tumblr!  
> yamiga123.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also, I drew this doodle for the chapter specifically. You can look at it after, or before you read the chapter but just look at it! It would make me super happy!  
> http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/103331565584/haisehide-please-sail-this-ship-dont-leave-me

Haise woke the next morning to the absence of warmth. Opening his eyes he realized that he was alone, Hide had left.

 

Groggily, he sat up and gazed around the living room. He yawned and shielded his eyes from the sun that had peered in through the window. Frowning, he placed his hands in his lap and looked around. Things looked the way they did the night before. The television was still on, the pillows were just positioned as they had been.

 

Still...no Hide.

 

At first, Haise felt embarrassed. Maybe he had a body odor, was that why Hide left? Maybe he was just holding on to him too tightly. Or maybe, Haise was over thinking it. Suddenly, the feeling of embarrassment left...it was replaced with nothing but somber longing.

 

_I thought I had him..._

 

The half ghoul stood and stretched. His bones moved out of place and popped until his arms fell absently by his side. Slowly, he made his way upstairs to the bathroom. In about thirty minutes, he cleaned himself and made way to his bedroom.

 

As he walked down the hallway, he knocked on Saiko's door. “Breakfast will be ready in an hour.”

 

“Okay!” She called back.

 

“Did you hear Urie or the others come back last night?”

 

“No. Urie called to say they were staying at the CGG for an overnight investigation. They won't be back until later on. I wanted to tell you but when I came home, you and the blond guy were asleep.”

 

_She left the house?_ “You saw us?”

 

“Yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell. He left this morning by the way. He seemed really distraught.”

 

Haise pressed his ear to her door. “Distraught?”

 

“I think there's something wrong with him.”

 

The investigator took a step away from the door and sighed. He made way to this room and took his phone from the nightstand.

 

Quickly he dialed Hide's number and held the phone to his ear.

 

_Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!_

 

“ _Hello?”_ Hide's hoarse voice caught Haise by surprise.

 

“Hide! Is everything okay? Why did you leave?”

 

“ _Oh! Hey Haise, I just...things weren't how I thought they'd be! Sorry for wasting your time last night_”_

 

“Hide, let's...let's talk again_”

 

“ _Haise,”_ His voice seemed unnaturally threatening. _“Just leave it....thanks for everything but I'm done.”_

 

“Done with what?” The ghoul replied. “Is something bothering you?”

 

“ _Haise leave it, just leave me alone_”_

 

“I don't understand why you're acting like this_”

 

“ _Leave me alone damnit! I'm done with you!”_

 

Haise tried to protest, but Hide hung up. His voice had been ragged, and hoarse. He sounded like he had been crying.

 

The investigator stood there, motionlessly in place. He held his phone in his hand like a statue, not sure what to do. He could try to call back, but he highly doubted that would do anything.

 

_Think....think....He's hurt. Hide's hurt._ Haise sat down and took his laptop from under his bed. Opening it, he began to browse through files. Being a first class CCG investigator, he knew how to access files of everyone in Tokyo. It was his right as an investigator to do so. Hide wouldn't be that hard to find. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

_It's not him...._ The drug felt cold in his hand.  _It's not him...he doesn't care about you._

 

“I know!” Hide screamed, pressed up against the wall. “I know.” His hand shook as he held the plastic injection over his arm.

 

_Do it Hide. See him one last time....Isn't four years long enough?_ Nervous tears streamed down Hide's cheeks as the needled punctured his skin. Cold fluid ran through his veins and instantly, his arm felt numb. 

 

The tears stopped, but the burning sensation didn't. Like usual, Hide fell over and sub came to the seizures. The heroine had this affect on him but that morning, it wasn't the only drug plaguing his system. He had taken a load of depression pills when he'd gotten home that morning, it seemed like they were doing their job.

 

This morning, this sunrise, Hide didn't expect to see Kaneki. No matter how loud the voices in his head yelled, he knew it was impossible for him to ever see his old friend again. He was tired of trying, tired of trying to cling on to someone that wasn't there.

 

_What about Haise?_ That familiar voice cooed as he vibrated out of control of the floor.  _He's not....he doesn't care...It's not him! Haise's not him...I need to stop pretending._

 

He gagged and clutched the the carpet. _But I want to see him...one last time.._

From a distance, the door opened. The front door. Hide saw a light, a bright light, even brighter than the sunrise. Someone pushed through the threshold and stood there.

 

“Hide...”

 

_Is it him?_

 

White hair, bright smile.

“Oh my God! Hide!”

 

_Oh it is him...he came._

 

Hide closed his eyes and smiled.

 

_I can rest peacefully._

 

He steadied himself, limp and motionless. The seizures and convulsions had stopped and his body was void of any life or movement.

 

From the door way, Haise stared in complete and utter shock. “Hide...Hide!” Without removing his shoes, he quickly rushed over and knelt down next to the unconscious man. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found a faint one, but he knew he didn't have much time left.

 

Carefully, he took Hide in his arms and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The next thing he did was a procedure he'd learned from the CCG in situations such as this. He held Hide over the toilet with one arm, while shoving a hand down his throat with the other. Within seconds, the blond's eyes opened and he began to thrash and fight. He kicked and screamed as Haise fingered his throat.

He cried out in pain and gagged. Eventually he began to vomit. Foam and blood spewed from his throat as Haise removed his hand. Hot tears streamed down Hide's cheeks and he began to heave in pain.

 

“It's okay...” Haise whispered. “It's okay Hide...”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

An evening sun warmed Hide's pale face. He found himself stretching as he attempted to push the light away. He eventually opened his brown eyes and gazed at his surroundings. From what he could see, he was in his living room.

 

“Heroine...”

The voice held both anger and authority, causing Hide to sit up in alarm. He gazed overhead and saw Haise sitting across from him in one of the other living room chairs. The investigator was attempting this sympathy look but his anger prevailed.

 

“Haise...why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away.”

 

“Why? So you could kill yourself? So you could over dose on depression pills?” He itched his hair. “I don't understand, I wanted to help.”

 

“I don't need your help.” Hide threw the blanket off of him. “Good bye.” He stood and walked towards the door. This resulted in Haise quickly standing and grabbing him by the arm. As expected, Hide struggled and attacked. Haise was easily able to restrain him.

 

“Let me go!” He yelled as Haise pressed him face first against the wall. “Get off of me!”

 

“Hide_”

 

“Haise let me go!”

 

The investigator felt sympathy for him and hesitated slightly. This resulted in Hide turning around and punching him in the stomach. Haise, who was taken off guard, grabbed his abdomen for a second until the pain subsided. By this time, Hide was already a distance towards the door.

 

So Haise, utilizing his speed, caught up to him. He took hold of Hide's arms and turned him around. The blond waiter still tried to fight and by this time, Haise was even more pissed than before.

 

“Hide....” _You are so familiar...I know you...I know you...._

 

“Please! Let me go! Just leave me alone! Please....” _It's not you! It's not....stop tricking me! Stop pretending....Don't look at me like you're him, don't talk to me like you're him! You aren't him!_ “Let me go! Let me_”

 

“Hide! Shut the hell up and listen to me!” By this time, Haise's finger tips dug deep into Hide's skin. There were bruises on his arms, dark purple bruises. The half ghoul didn't help any by shaking him.

 

“ _What_ do you have to say!?” There were tears streaming down Hide's cheeks. He looked like a tea kettle threatening to explode as his chest heaved like an elated geyser. “You don't even know me! I don't know you! I'm tired of pretending I know you...”

 

_You aren't pretending...I know you, just give me time Hide._ “Please....just let me help you...” He couldn't muster anything constructive. He gazed into Hide's broken eyes as if to calm him down. The blond only smiled and shook his head.

 

“You can't help me....” He laughed. “I...I...I had to take drugs, I had to overdose because that made me feel better. Th....that was t...the...o...only thing that helped me....fill....that...v...void...Y...you...don't..”

 

Hide suppressed a sob. “You don't know me.” He sighed. “I can't keep pretending you're him...” The last part was supposed to be kept to his thoughts, but Hide didn't see a point in hiding how he felt any longer. “I thought you....you aren't....him.”

 

And then he lost it. Hot tears oozed from his eyes and stung his pale cheeks. He threatened to crash, to collapse but Haise held him.

 

_Let me fill that void._ “I'm not going to let you die...I'm not going to leave you alone.” Haise used a hand to wipe some tears from Hide's face. “I...have this strong connection...I feel so close to you Hide! I know how you feel, you aren't  _alone._ So I can't let you go through this by yourself...Hide, I don't know if I can bring 'him', back, but....let me fill that void. Please let me fill that void...” 

 

Cupping Hide's face, Haise inched forward and softly pressed his lips upon Hide's, and then brushed them upon the salty tear streaks.

 

The second kiss lingered for seconds before it progressed into a hungry, longing caress.  _It feels so natural with him..._ Haise pushed Hide against the wall.  _His touch is so familiar...his smell..._

 

Hide gasped for air before Haise cut off his circulation again. This time, he pressed himself against the blond, shoving him against the wall and immobilizing him. His hands grasped Hide's cheeks, his shoulders and then his arms. Hide shivered under Haise's possessive touch before sliding down the wall. Haise slid down with him, pulling at his clothes like a hungry animal.

 

“Haise...” Hide breathed. “Haise...”

 

The investigator ignored him and went straight to pulling off his shirt. _It's like I can't stop myself...I've done this before....I remember...._

 

Hide blushed, realizing how exposed he was, but for what reason, he wasn't sure. Haise seemed pleased by what he saw, if his licks and light nips didn't say anything.

 

_He's biting me....just like him...._ Hide thought, cringing as Haise's teeth dug into his neck.  _He feels just like him..._

 

“Hide! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Haise seemed to notice that things were getting out of hand as blood trickled lightly from bite marks on Hide's neck and chest.

 

“It's fine.” Hide wiped some tears from his face. “I'm fine.” His warm smile was reassuring. “Haise, ...I'm sorry for being difficult.” He took a deep breath and remained silent for a while. There was a change in atmosphere as both men rested.

Hide inched forward and placed his lips along Haise's jaw line. “I have a lot of problems.”

 

“We all have problems.” Haise moved forward and pulled Hide into an embrace. “But I'm going to wait for you, and I'm going to help you.” He kissed the blond's forehead. “You are not alone.”

 

In silence, the two remained in a warm, loving embrace. Hide trembled a bit but Haise just held him tighter.

 

_Don't let go of him again..._ A rather cold voice warned in the back of the investigator's head.  _A weakling like you doesn't deserve to care for someone like him._ Haise, having no idea where that voice came from, internally shivered. It wouldn't be the first time he'd heard that voice, but today it just seemed a lot more grim.

 

“Can I take you to your room?” The investigator broke the silence.

 

“Sure.”

 

“You still need rest.” Haise held Hide in his arms and took him down the hallway. When the two finally made it to the room, they both got into Hide's bed. Haise, realizing that Hide was still shirtless gazed at the blond's skin. Everything was flawless, save for a large faded gash on his side. Haise contemplated on asking where it came from, but remained silent.

 

“Haise...” Hide breathed quietly. “Can you pass me a shirt from my drawer?”

 

“Yeah.” The half ghoul got up and retrieved a red, long sleeved shirt. He helped Hide put it on right before the two made contact with the soft mattress again. Hide shifted a bit and rested his head on Haise's shoulder. The half ghoul smiled.

 

“Sorry for worrying you, and making you stay....” Hide whispered.

 

“It's fine. Just go to sleep.” It was around sunset, so Haise figured he'd be staying over night.

 

“I can wash your clothes in the morning, and I have an extra toothbrush that I haven't used.”

 

“Don't worry about anything.” Haise kissed the crown of Hide's head. “Just sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter. For some clarification, Hide took Heroine and abused his prescription depression pills. It gave him a 'high', so to speak, so he had visions of Kaneki.  
> He was so in love with Kaneki that when he saw Haise, someone who looked and acted like Kaneki, he was forcing himself to believe that Haise was Kaneki. He also figured it was a drug affect.  
> When he looked at the facts and the over all spectrum he realized how dumb he was and is ashamed of himself. He believed that with Kaneki gone, it was stupid to lean on and to pretend Haise was Kaneki. Plus, he didn't wanna fall in love with Haise. So Kaneki was his everything and he feels so lost so he tried to kill himself.  
> Haise, who is actually Kaneki saves him. Hide finally allows Haise to fill whatever void he has...now the next couple chapters are just gonna be working things out


	4. Sunset

The first thing Hide felt were two strong arms tightening around him. Stuck in Haise's embrace in addition to the morning sun's powerful rays, the blond felt extremely comfortable. He could've spent forever, just being held like that, feeling important and wanted. For the longest time, he'd just felt so cold...internally at least. Maybe it was the loneliness that had been creeping up on him...well of course it was. Frowning, he pressed his head to Haise's chest. He didn't want to think about that because for now, he was happy. At least for now.

 

Another ten minutes of comfort went by until Haise's eyes started to flutter open. He squeezed Hide a little tighter before kissing the top of his blond hair. “Good morning.” He whispered.

 

“Good morning.” Hide replied, yawning. “How was your sleep?”

 

“The best I've had in a while.” The investigator stretched and sat up. Sitting there, and allowing the blood to flow through his body, he gazed at Hide who remained motionless on the bed. He looked like a little sunflower, basking in the sun's morning rays.

 

“You must need a toothbrush...and some towels....” The blond spoke absently. His eyes were still closed as his lips moved automatically. “Give me a second....”

 

“Take your time Hide.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

An hour or two had passed and both Haise and Hide were cleaned and dressed. Hide had been gracious enough to wash Haise's clothes for him that morning as the half ghoul showered.

 

As of present, both men currently waited in the kitchen. Haise sat at the table, reading the paper and drinking a cup of black coffee. Hide was by the stove, making breakfast.

 

“Are you sure you don't want anything?” He called from the kitchen. “Haise?”

 

“I'm fine.” _It's not like I could eat it if I wanted to._

 

“Okay.” Hide soon entered the dining area with a plate in his hands. He sat at the table across from Haise and began to eat.

 

“Again,” He started. “I'm really sorry for how I was acting yesterday...I_”

 

“It's fine.” The ghoul investigator took another sip of his coffee and gazed at Hide. As the blond held the fork in his hand, there was a visible and very violent jerk of his fingers, a tremble it seemed like. Almost as if he was cold, or he was frightened, it was a chore for him to hold his fork right.

 

As Haise stared in concern, Hide seemed to notice. “It's an affect of the heroin.” He admitted. “And the depression pills....I just can't stop shaking I guess.” His smile was the only thing keeping Haise from blowing that morning's conversation out of proportion. The way Hide spoke so casually of his drug abuse almost pissed him off.

 

“We're cleaning your house today.” Haise placed his mug down. “We're throwing out all your drugs. Don't bother hiding them from me either, I'll find them_”

 

“Wait a second. I mean...I...” Hide moved his mouth, but no words came out after a while. He remained rather silent as he looked at his hands. “They make me feel...”

 

“I'm here for you. Don't turn to drugs for comfort. If anything is troubling you talk to me, and not just me...” Haise made stern eye contact with Hide just to assure that the waiter understood what he was saying. “I want to get you a therapist. Someone to help you with your depression.”

 

“That's what the pills are for!” Hide protested.

 

“Hide if I didn't come in time, those pills would've aided in your death.” Haise crossed his arms.

 

“I know...” Hide sounded guiltier than ever. “I promise I won't do that anymore, please Haise...” It was sad almost. To know that Hide had grown so accustomed to drugs for comfort. Haise felt like a failure, despite the fact that he hadn't known Hide for that long. He just felt like he should've been there earlier.

 

“Hide you have to trust me from here on out, okay?” The investigator smiled. He gazed at Hide, who continued to gaze into his lap. “I'm not going to leave you, okay? I'll take care of you...I just need your trust.”

 

There was reluctance in Hide's eyes and it didn't take rocket science for Haise to know that Hide, had been in a situation like this before. Trust didn't seem to be something that had dealt him well, in fact, it seemed like he was used to the exact opposite.

 

“I trust you...” Hide gazed into Haise's eyes. “Even though we hardly know each other, it seems like...you're familiar. I feel like I've known you forever...so I trust you. Please don't break that trust....”

 

“I won't.” Haise assured.

He watched in silence as Hide continued to eat his breakfast. After the blond had finished, the two shared a quick kiss before getting to work. Haise had gotten a black trash bag from the kitchen. With it, he swept through the living room. Heroin doses, bottles, powders and injections were tossed away as well as other over the counter medication.

 

Hide, who had promised he wouldn't interfere with Haise's cleaning process, stood nervously in the center of the room.

 

“Okay Hide,” The half ghoul called. “I've found everything in this room...you aren't hiding anything?” The answer was pretty obvious, though Haise just wanted to try it out.

 

“Well...I mean...”

 

“Where are you hiding it?” _I can smell everything._ “Hide.”

 

The blond nervously perked up. “I...um...” He took a breath.

 

“What happened to trusting me?” Haise took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of Hide.

 

Hide sighed. “There's some more in the drawer behind the sofa.” He crossed his arms. “I just don't...I don't know. This is what I'm used to I guess.” He frowned. “Sorry if I'm being stubborn.”

 

Already by the drawer, Haise smiled. “No one said this was going to be easy.”

 

And it really wasn't. That day, things didn't get any easier for the couple. With every room Haise explored, Hide put up an even bigger fit. Haise ended up ordering him to sit on the sofa while the house was being cleaned of all drugs. Normally, Haise would’ve scolded someone of Hide's age for this behavior but his blond was a different story. These drugs had kept him sane for so long, it would be hell being with out them.

 

Hide would just have to get used to it. With Haise of course.

 

The day continued on with Haise finding a therapist and scheduling therapy sessions for Hide. The blond of course protested, but Haise didn't hear any of it. “It's for the best.” He'd say and go right back to work. As the morning progressed into after noon, Hide eventually, tired from his rambling, took a nap. This gave Haise a chance to go home and bring a few extra clothes and other things. He returned just about the time Hide was awake...or waking up.

 

Hide, from where Haise could see, seemed quite restless. He moved rapidly and mumbled in his sleep.

 

“Stop....stop...that hurts...” He softly muttered. “Kaneki please...stop...you're hurting me....please....”

 

“Hide.” Haise quickly rushed to the sofa where he sat down. “Wake up.” He softly cooed, but the blond ignored him.

 

“Please Kaneki....just...not...not too....Ken...” Haise attempted to touch him, but that just made things worse. “Kaneki!”

 

“Hide! It's me!” By the time Hide was about to attack Haise, the half ghoul had shaken him awake. “It's me, it's okay.”

 

“Kaneki....” Hide's eyes were hardly open as he gazed into Haise's eyes.

 

_Kaneki...._ Haise blinked.  _Kaneki....who..._

 

“It's me Hide. Haise.” The investigator smiled. “I'm here.”

 

Sighing, the blond rested his head in Haise's chest. “I'm sorry.” He muttered.

 

“It's fine...” Haise held him for a few seconds. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” The two split. Hide had noticed that Hiase brought a bag. “You left?”

 

“Yep.” He smiled. “Just had to get some things.”

 

“You're staying!?” Hide beamed, suddenly embarrassed. “I mean, you're staying?” He asked quieter.

 

“For a couple of weeks while you get back on your feet. Plus, I need to make sure you actually go to therapy. And your rehab sessions.”

 

Hide rose an eyebrow. “Rehab sessions?”

“You were taking heroin, and abusing your depression pills.” The investigator stood. Frowning, Hide followed after him. “I'm not a kid you know.”

 

“But you act like one.” Haise softly gazed at him. “I'm not doing this to hurt you.”

 

Hide frowned. “I know.” He crossed his arms. “Well then...since you're doing all this for me, I guess I should do something for you. Are you hungry...you should be, you didn't eat earlier.”

 

“Um...” Haise smiled and kind of grabbed his chin. “I already ate_”

 

“Liar.” Hide pointed with a smirk on his face. “You do that whenever you're lying remember. You always grab your chin...oh....wait....” The blond looked slightly guilty.

 

Haise blinked. “I...it's...I...”

 

Silence, as Hide looked away. “I'm sorry, it's someone else.” The blond managed a smile. A fake one.

 

“It's fine.” Haise assured. Though he paused for a while as a few vivid images ran through his mind. Quickly bringing fingers to his forehead, he tried to push those strange images out. Still, he couldn't quite get rid of them.

 

“When you smile like that...it's fake.” Haise kind of blurted it out. He figured he should've stopped, but he continued. “I can tell when you look away...” He shook his head. “I'm sorry...what were you saying?”

 

Hide, realizing how awkward the situation was, quickly spoke up. “I was making you dinner.” The blond gave a quick smile before rushing to the kitchen. By this time, Haise had sat down and placed his head in his hands. Not in so much a manner of distress, but curiosity. _Kaneki Ken...Kaneki Ken..._ He breathed. _Who is Kaneki Ken...I...I've heard that name somewhere._

 

 

He remained in that position for a while until Hide called him for dinner. Haise hadn't at all thought that far. At least he brought something that he could actually eat. Still, he couldn't say no, to Hide's food. He had to eat it...or pretend to. And he had to pretend to enjoy it as well.

 

As he sat down at the table, Hide place the porcelain plate in front of him. “I hope you like it.”

_Um...think....think....think...._ Haise took the fork in his hand and brought the food to his mouth. It smelled good, but the texture upon his tongue caused him to drop his utensil instantly.

 

From across the table, Hide gazed. “If you're not feeling up to it, you can eat later.”

 

Haise had forced a few more bites down before taking a breath. “Yeah...um, excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom.” He realized how strange that sounded, but at the moment, didn't care. He quickly stood and rushed through the living room where he grabbed his bag.

 

Entering the bathroom, he hunched over the toilet and excreted all the food that resided in his stomach. Seconds later, after taking a few deep breaths, he washed out his mouth and made way to the bag that rested on the floor.

 

He knew this was risky, taking this chance, but eating human food really did take a toll out of him. So taking a box from his bag, he opened it, and allowed the smell of human meat to enter his nostrils. His kakugan was activated before he could stop it and one by one, he stuffed the pieces of meat into his mouth. As minutes passed, Haise's hunger eventually subsided. After he washed out his mouth and cleaned his face, he held the empty container in his hand. It would be terrible if he threw it in Hide's trash can so he decided to go to an alley or something.

 

Wiping his mouth one final time, he gripped the doorknob and twisted. Unaware of his surroundings, he crossed over the threshold. He hadn't even realized, Hide standing there with a look of concern on his face. It was too late when the two caught each others eyes.

 

Haise held the empty container in his hand and it still had large amount of blood on it. Hide looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He just stood there horrified with his eyes wide open. Haise at that moment felt dumber than ever. Why didn't he think Hide would follow him to the bathroom?

 

“Hide I...” He took a deep breath. “I....” _He's gonna hate me! He's gonna tell me to leave! Good God why am I so stupid?_

 

The blond took a few deep breaths and itched his hair. “Wow...” He managed. “Guess you were hungry...different appetites I suppose. Human meat can be good sometimes... I wouldn't know though.” He managed a smile.

 

“Wait....what....I....You're not mad?” Despite the fact that he sounded childish, he couldn't muster anything else to say.

 

“No....” Hide chuckled. “It's okay....I already knew.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll finish it up with one last chapter. But don't worry, this is the first story in this series. There are a few more! I hope you guys like it so far! Thank you for all your support and please follow me at yamiga123.tumblr.com. Also, HideKane week is coming up. Dec 8 – 14. If you are an author, or a fan artist, contribute your pieces on tumblr. Make sure one of your first five tags is hidekaneweek.


	5. Nostalgia

“How....how did you know?” Haise asked guilty, still holding the container of blood in his hand. Hide laughed nervously. “Is it safe to say I know my cooking isn't bad?” He took a deep breath. “I kind of....put two and two together you know....You only drink black coffee, from what I've seen...and you work for the CCG. A while ago, I heard that the CCG might be utilizing RC cells to inject into subjects...” Haise retained the same astonished expression causing Hide to sigh. “That's not to say you're a half ghoul...you may be a full ghoul I don't know_”

 

“I'm a half ghoul.” Haise finally interjected. “But as far as being injected with RC Cells, I don't really know....I can't remember back that far. Sheesh, I can't even remember the first twenty years of my life...I guess I really don't want to.” He itched his head a bit. “I have snippets, and you know that...but I mean...” He shrugged. “I don't know Hide.”

 

The two remained stil in momentary silence before Haise took a couple of steps forward. “Let me go throw this away in a dumpster or something. I'm sorry you had to see any of this...And....if this changes anything_”

 

Haise was silenced by a soft embrace from behind. Hide had wrapped his arms around him. “It's okay...” He whispered. “I don't care what you are.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

When Haise returned from his small endeavor, he found Hide already asleep in bed. Crawling next to him, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Hide stirred a bit and instinctively pressed himself onto Haise. The ghoul smiled and embraced him.

 

“Good night Hide.”

 

The blond opened one honey eye. “You're back...I didn't hear you...”

 

“Just got here, and hey, go back to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

 

“Busy day?” Hide was now moderately awake.

 

“Your first therapy session is at nine, and you go to rehab at twelve.”

 

“Therapy I can understand, but rehab?” He nuzzled his head into Haise's chest. “Do I really need it?”

 

“The affects of withdrawal are going to start soon....so yes, you'll need it.”

 

Hide groaned a bit as Haise held him close. “Don't get too upset.”

 

“I'm not upset...” The blond admitted. “It's just...no one has cared for me this much...it's different I guess. A change almost..”

 

“Well...” Haise kissed him one final time. “It's a good change.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

The next couple weeks were dictated as Haise had planned. Hide went to his therapy and rehab sessions and undeniably, he was getting better. He'd always come running to Haise, telling him what he and his therapist had discussed. The investigator would listen with full focus, sometimes offering his own input. Hide would also return to work, despite the fact that Haise had talked to this boss about allowing him a short leave of absence. Hide however, wasn't the type of person that stayed at home because of slight turmoil in his life. Haise had discovered a more strong, and assertive character in his blond.

 

Haise found himself rather contended at work and like he expected, none of the other investigators could point out why. Even his own squad had noticed he was acting strange. They had grown curious before, when Haise announced he'd be moving out for two weeks. The investigator, if he could put it anyway, would just admit to himself that he was in love. No amount of friendship could amount to what he felt for Hide at that moment. Just the mere thought of that blond brightened his day. He was like a sunflower almost, still yellow even in the darkest rain.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“Listen,” Hide's voice was stern as he helped Haise pack his bag. “I'll be fine by myself...Trust me, I hate to see you getting so worked up over things.” The last shirt had been folded and packed. All that was left for the blond to do was close and zip the bag. He did this all under Haise's gaze.

 

“You can...you can come with me if you want. Or I can stay an extra day or_”

 

“No, Haise.” Hide silenced the investigator with a finger to his lips. “I want you to go home and get on with your life. I'm going to be here still okay?”

 

“Call me every night.” Haise mumbled, taking hold of his bag.

 

“Yes, I will.” Hide beamed, taking hold of his boyfriend's arm and pulling him through the bedroom threshold.

 

“I'm not joking, if you don't call...I'm gonna come over here.”

 

Hide giggled. “What a serious Sasaki...Sasarious is a good name for you_”

 

“Hide, please don't joke.” Haise stopped and turned Hide to face him. “You've been through a lot and I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you.”

 

That all too familiar heavy silence filled the room like fog. Everything seemed to drown out as both partners stared at each other quietly beckoning the other to speak. The silence between them was so uncomfortable, it made everything seem awkward again.

 

“I know you'll never abandon me Haise.” Hide saved the moment. “I know you won't.”

 

“That's right.” Haise managed a smile. “But you know, it's still gonna be strange without you. These two weeks have really...been amazing.” He inclined forward just enough to brush his lips upon Hide's. “I'm really glad I wondered into your cafe...I really am.”

 

As he ran his hand over Hide's cheek, the blond closed his eyes and smiled. “Love you Haise.” The words, strangely, sounded so familiar rolling off his tongue.

 

“I love you too.” Haise replied, withdrawing his hand. “I really do.” The investigator left with all the enthusiasm of a pallbearer. He closed the door behind him in somber way, and even as he crossed the threshold, he stood outside motionless for a good minute or so. Hide could hear him walking down the steps and felt his heart sink when the sound had completely vanished.

 

Haise was gone.

 

_Damn._ Hide thought, sliding down the door.  _I told myself I wouldn't do this. He's gonna come back..._ Tears started to freely stream down his cheeks.  _After all, he did come back didn't he? After all this time..._

 

“It's just hard to deal with.” Hide found himself saying out loud. “I lost him once...I don't want to lose him again...” He brought a shaking hand to his face and wiped his eyes. Things were looking up, but it was natural for him to feel like this. Without the drugs and the depression pills, he'd crave Haise and with Haise going back home, he'd go through a withdrawal. Standing, he slowly made way to his bedroom where he rummaged for his cafe uniform in his drawer. He grabbed it and slipped it on, after that, he fixed his hair minutes before leaving his house.

 

He caught a train to the cafe and promptly got to work. There weren't that many people around that evening, making business run rather smoothly. Once or twice, familiar customers stopped by. Hide greeted them with the same forced enthusiasm as always. When it seemed that the flow had lightened a great deal, the blond made himself some coffee and took a seat.

 

As soon as he brought the porcelain rim to his mouth, he felt someone tap his shoulder. “Wow, you really haven't changed a bit...Hide.” He gazed over his shoulder and met the violet eyes of a very beautiful woman. She wore a dress that day, and like always, her bangs covered her eye. Her hair brushed slightly over her shoulder and she had that calming air about her. A rose with thorns Hide liked to think.

 

“What's up Touka-chan?” He greeted. “You look as pretty as ever...”

 

As familiarity emerged, Touka took a seat across from Hide. “Thanks, I just had to stop by. It's been a while, and I feel guilty for neglecting to see you. Especially given the fact that our cafe's are in walking distance.” She sighed and in a casual manner, reached over the table and took Hide's black coffee. “Still tastes amazing.” _Like Kaneki's._ She should've added. “How have you been....are you still...you know...”

 

“No more drugs or medicine. I'm actually seeing two therapists now for my problems.” Hide beamed with pride.

 

“Wow,” Touka exclaimed shocked. “what's the sudden change? Has Sora come around? Did she yell at you again?”

 

“No, she hasn't stopped by in a few months, she's doing doctor stuff I guess...”

 

“I've never understood how a ghoul could be a doctor, especially one that starves herself so much.” Touka moved some hair out of her face. “Idiot Sora-chan...but enough of her, I'm curious. Did you just wake up and decide you wanted to change?”

 

“Someone woke me up Touka...” Hide blushed. “I kind of...have a boyfriend now.”

 

Touka narrowed her eyes at this. “You have a boyfriend?” She shook her head. “We all know how terrible you are when it comes to choosing....Hide, do you remember what happened last time with Ayato?”

 

“Yeah...” Hide looked away.

 

“He was so perfect for you wasn't he?” She nearly mocked. “Despite the fact that he would beat you every night? Speaking of that bastard I've been looking for him...and Hinami....” Touka sounded hurt at the mention of Hinami's name. “I lost her to Ayato, and I almost lost you....idiot. I don't believe that this new guy is any better than for you than Ayato was. People like you are so in love with the idea of being in love and the need to be with someone that you throw your life away...ever since Kaneki left Hide, you've been like this. I know it hurts, but you can't just let yourself go_”

 

“He's helped me!” Hide interjected. “He's an amazing guy and he loves me...look.” The blond took out his phone and pulled up a picture. “This is how he looks.”

 

Touka took the cellular device and nearly caught her breath. “That...looks like....oh Hide.” Her voice filled with sympathy.

 

“I think...Touka-chan it might be him...I know it's dumb but_”

 

“Don't do this to yourself. I know you're hurting, but going after someone that looks just like hm...” She sighed. “And why is he dressed so nicely?”

 

“He's an investigator...working for the CCG.”

 

Silence. Touka just gazed at the picture for ten hard seconds before looking up at Hide. “You're kidding me. After all the ghouls you've been involved with...this guy is trouble. He looks like Kaneki, I get it, but he isn't Kaneki.”

 

“You don't know that.” Hide interjected. “Everything adds up perfectly you know! He has amnesia...he's the same age Kaneki would've been, he looks like him, acts like him...please, just meet him and see.”

 

Touka's eyes narrowed. “I don't have time to fuck around with doves, and neither do you. Hide, if he figures out all the shit you've been involved with, you can be in serious trouble.” She slid the phone back to him. “We might all have to move because of this one slip up.”

 

“But_”

 

“And if he is Kaneki...if he's Kaneki and we're involved with him in any way, do you think CCG will want you around him? His memories are suppressed for a reason right?” Touka glared. “Dealing with the CCG isn't a laughing matter...you should know that...”

 

Hide frowned. “Maybe he is...maybe he isn't...maybe he is and you know it, but it's hard to believe that he'd go to the CCG verses come back to you, or me. It's hard to believe that he's found a family in them, right? I know what you're feeling Touka...but things happen for a reason, he came here for a reason. Maybe that reason is to find out who he is...to help himself. You're his friend, I'm his friend...”

 

The purple haired ghoul paused for a while. “This is too much to take in Hide...I'll have to talk to Yomo and Sora about it...just, I don't know, play your cards right.”

 

“He's taking care of me. He cleaned my house and he pays for my therapy. He got me off of heroin...he cares for me, just like Kaneki did. Touka give him a chance...” The two were caught off guard when the door chimed. Surprised, Hide stood up to see who the customer was. Much to his delight, he saw his pudding haired investigator push through the entrance. Behind him was a rather short woman, she was obviously an investigator and carried herself with an acquired grace. She looked almost familiar... _Akira Mado._

 

Touka had also looked over head. “You should probably get to it then. Don't forge to greet the customers....” Stopping, she too caught her breath. She looked back at Hide as to say 'are you seeing this', but the blond already beat her to it.

 

“Is that him?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Hide blushed. “He hasn't seen me yet.”

 

“He looks just like...he smells just like....”

 

“Kaneki.” The two spoke in unison.

 

Hide watched as Touka's eyes changed from astonishment, to shock, to sadness and then to anger. “The bastard is practically licking the CCG's ass.” She sneered. “Look at the woman with him. Akira Mado, I'm pretty sure you bumped into her when you worked for the CCG. Her dad killed Hinami's parents...and now that fuck tard is standing with her without a care in the world...”

 

“Touka, I told you, he may not be able to remember,”

 

“Don't give me,” She stood. “that shit. I don't have time for this. I'll see you tomorrow after my shift.” Touka took a few steps forward and turned towards the back exit. She gave Haise an angry look before exiting. “Idiot Kaneki...” Hide heard her mutter.

 

Sighing, the blond continued to stare ahead as Akira and Haise talked. Eventually, the female investigator left. At that moment, Haise looked around until he saw Hide standing there. He approached his partner's booth with something in his hand. It seemed like a bouquet of flowers.

 

Hide stood and quickly approached him. “Haise...I didn't know you were coming_”

 

“Here! I got these for you...erm, they're flowers...Sunflowers. They'll signify our first date.” The investigator itched his hair nervously. “Sorry for popping up like this, I just had to bring these. When I saw them I thought of you instantly...you're just like a sunflower you know...always bright, no matter what.” He extended the flowers towards Hide. At that moment, despite the inner struggle the blond felt inside, he brought a hand to his mouth and smiled. “So here you go Hide...I just...I wanted to give these to you as at thank you, before we ate...I just, really have a _real_ reason to smile again it seems like. So thank you for being that light I can cling to...thanks for being my sunflower. And sorry for the unexpected, unplanned first date..”

 

Blushing and slightly on the verge of tears, Hide reached forward and took hold of the bouquet. “Thank you so much...I don't even know...what to say_”

 

“How do you feel?” Haise interjected. “Happy...sad...”

“I feel happy.” Hide smelled the flowers. “But almost nostalgic.”

 

Haise breathed a sigh of relief. “I see....then you're my nostalgic sunflower.”

 

Hide smiled. “I guess so....a nice night for a first date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did very much enjoy this story, but it is not over! This is just the first part of a multi-story series so please, if you are interested, be on the look out for the official sequel. Also, if you haven't, please follow my tumblr at yamiga123.tumblr.com, and as hard as it is to believe I DO FOLLOW BACK.  
> ALSO I made an illustration for the story...here in is http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/104653344984. Please tell me what you think about it! It would make me happy! ALSO, Hidekane week has officially started! Here are all the rules, and prompts! http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/104615517029/yamiga123-hidekaneweek-hellooo-tokyo-ghoul! Have fun HideKane shippers!
> 
> Hm...it's 12:20 am where I am now...I've got school tomorrow. So I should go to bed. Thanks for all the support! I look forward to writing the sequels!

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really think that Haise is Kaneki, but I think it's a really unique. I wonder how he would react if he saw Hide. I know he wouldn't completely forget him.


End file.
